


One More Line

by harrywonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cocaine Use, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Robbery, Smut, alcohol use, robbers! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywonderland/pseuds/harrywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat is a dirty little run away and finds her place snug in the ever alluring and dangerous Harry's arms (this is all inspired by Robbers - the 1975)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Line

**Author's Note:**

> yo so i watched the 1975's robbers music video and it seriously changed me. like idfk man but it was awesome and it inspired me to write this. (1) Harry and Matty look slightly similar in certain pictures (2) they're similar in other ways than appearance (3) alex turner just sort of slipped in somehow (4) all three are very attractive in a super dark and mysterious way even tho theyre just really cute at other times (5) its almost one in the morning and i want to do this shit

 

>  

  ****

It shouldn't have been easy for her to leave. Shouldn't have been easy to steal her father’s money. Shouldn't have been easy skip town, to sneak out of her bedroom window and walk slyly down the dimly lit streets. But it was and she was walking calmly down a sidewalk, passing the flickering over street lamps.

Katherine didn’t know where to go from now, maybe she’d seek help from a friend or find a job. Maybe she’d snag a ride from a stranger, though that was highly unlikely. Not many people would pull over and pick up a hitchhiker at this time of night.

Gas station, she decided. She’d need something to drink and snack on for later.

When she entered the gas station, there were only a group of three guys and an old woman behind the counter occupying the small, dingy building. She ducked her head to avoid any possible eye contact.

She went straight to the coolers, looking for options. Soda, energy drink, juice, water..

“What’s a girl like you doin’ out at this hour,” a deep, languid voice make her slightly jump. She turned to see him chuckling lowly, leaning against one of the shelves snacks.

She stayed silent for a moment, bit her lip as she thought. What was she supposed to say? ‘My dad’s a drunk jackass so I’m running away’? That was so cheesy and childish.

“Not sure that’s really your business, is it?” she didn’t meet his gaze, pulling open the glass door to grab out two cokes. She heard him laugh again.

“That’s cute. I like my girls feisty,” he smirked and she noticed his dimples. His bright green eyes were like a pendulum, hypnotizing her.

“So what’s your name, anyways?” Katherine had always hated her name. She’d made everyone call her Kat since she was young. Her father told her she was no animal, she was to be addressed by her birth name and only that.

“What’s your name?” she countered as she walked past him, walking slowly to look at the snacks in the aisle. He followed her.

“Harry.”

“You can call me Kat,” she offered, feeding him fake confidence.

She heard him hum in acknowledgement. She picked out two bags of crisps and she felt his eyes still on her. He was in ripped up, too-tight black skinny jeans and an old, tattered Ramones shirt. He had a loose red flannel on and beat up shoes. His hair was curly and long, she liked it. No, she didn’t like it. She loved it. It made her want to grab at it while he- _Nevermind_.

She went up to pay, the old woman barely paying attention to her, looking past her to glare at the two guys messing around in one of the aisles.

“Five twenty six,” the woman waited for Kat to fish out a five and handed her the change, Kat dropped the coins into a little box on the counter that read ‘Donate for..’. It was just a thing - she always put her change in those little boxes.

The lady had put her items in a bag and she snatched it off the counter to shove it in her backpack, getting out of the building. She saw him leant up against the brick wall, cigarette between his pink lips.

She walked over, taking it from him and taking a long drag. She didn’t care for a split second that he was complete stranger or that he might be completely opposed to her stealing the fag, she just inhaled the smoke and put it back between his lips as she exhaled.

He stared at her. “You intrigue me,” he spoke with the stick in his mouth, the words coming out in a sort of mumble.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I wanna know about you,”

“Trust me, you don’t want to,” she smiled a little, leaning against the wall next to him. He took a long drag, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

“How old are you?” he asked suddenly.

“Turned eighteen four days ago.”

“Barely legal, eh?” he smirked and she gave a small laugh, rolling her eyes almost fondly.

“You some type of runaway?”

Kat sighed heavily, wishing he hadn't brought it up. “I think all that matters is that I’m trynna get outta this town.”

He took another drag of the cigarette and handed it to her, she gratefully took it.

“Where you lookin’ to go?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. She smoked before she spoke.

“Anywhere but here,” she dropped the finished cigarette, crushing it with her boot.

“Y’know, ‘m just roadin’ with my mates. Could come if you want,” he shrugged.

“Yeah?” she asked and he nodded.

 **  
** She didn’t know why she did, or what the consequences could be, but she kissed him. She kissed the tall, lanky, complete stranger as he was pressed against the brick wall.

**Author's Note:**

> explinations:  
> -"roadin'" as in going on a roadtrip, whether its just pointless, aimlessly driving from place to place or going to set and planned destinations.  
> \- future chapters *will* be longer  
> \- lots and lots of smut will follow. like. a lot.
> 
> (:(:(:(: pls comment if you didn't think this was shitty :):):):)


End file.
